The present invention relates to a syringe pump having a piston brake for controlled discharge of medical syringes.
From EP 0 566 825 A1 a syringe pump having a piston brake is known, which comprises a first holder for fixing the cylinder of a syringe and a linearly movable second holder for displacing the piston rod of the syringe.
A stationary piston brake engages the piston rod and, when the piston cylinder is inserted, blocks the piston rod until the piston rod has been gripped by the second holder. Thereby unintentional displacement of the piston rod caused by suction effect or mechanical movement prior to the start of infusion is prevented. Securing the piston rod after an exchange of syringes is of importance in particular for small syringes having small frictional forces.
Further, syringe pumps are known which allow an automatic exchange of syringes. For this purpose, a syringe holding head is provided which, after insertion of a syringe, scans said syringe and determines the syringe size. On the basis of the syringe size the displacement velocity and other parameters are automatically adjusted.